Alone at Night
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Kagome is Sesshoumaru's mate, lately she has been having nights without him which is bugging her. She talks to Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku about it and give her the help she needs. Rated M for obvious reasons
1. Alone

Summary: Kagome is Sesshoumaru's mate, lately she has been having nights without him which is bugging her. She talks to Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku about it and give her the help she needs. Rated M for obvious reasons

**Alone at Night**

Kagome lay in bed waiting for Sesshoumaru to enter, she had been waiting for an hour now and it was 2am in the morning. She got out of bed and slipped on a silk night robe, she knew where he would be, he'd be in his study either working or drinking with his brother. She walked down the long corridor until she came to his door, she knocked it and walked in "Sesshoumaru" She said as she walked to his desk "Come to bed"

"I can't Kagome" He said tiredly "I've got to finish this 12 page review"

"And how many pages have you done"

"6"

"6? Sesshoumaru you can't stay up you haven't slept properly in a while and you'll make yourself ill"

"I'm a youkai not a human, my body is stronger than that"

"Well it seems us humans talk more sense when it comes to your health" She sighed and pulled the quill from his hand "Look love I think your father will understand" She then looked down at the review "Hey this was assigned for you **and **Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha would just ruin it and he's gone out"

"Well when he comes home he can do the other six reviews, now come on" She dragged him up and grabbed his hand "I wish you'd come to bed willingly, instead of me coming to get you. It makes me feel as if you're avoiding me" They entered the bedroom and Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him

"Kagome don't talk like that" He yawned "You know I wouldn't avoid you" He then pulled off her night robe along with his top and bottoms and carried her to the bed. He lay her upon the mattress and lay beside her "You know I love you mate" Kagome huffed, folded her arms and avoided eye contact "You call me back to bed and then ignore me" He sighed as he rolled on his back "What was the point in that?"

"I did it for your health"

"But not because you want me in bed with you?"

"Yes and that" She finally looked at him and let her face soften "I know you need to work to keep the kingdom safe but I need you too" Sesshoumaru smiled and wrapped his arms around her

"Lonely or jealous?" He teased

"Lonely and maybe a little bit jealous" She poked her tongue out at him and he kissed her lips

"Do you want to...?" She looked at him and grinned

"Ok" He then lay over her with a big grin and slid his hand up her leg to rest on her thigh, he met her lips and kissed her which she deepened as she began to unbutton the boxers she brought back from her time when their bedroom door opened and Inuyasha walked in drunk "Inuyasha?!"

"Hey guys" He smiled "Oh was I disturbing anything?"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru growled through gritted teeth

"Dad isn't going to like you doing that in **his **palace" He slurred "You want a drink?" He asked whilst moving his bottle of sake forward

"Get out" Sesshoumaru growled again

"Inuyasha you have papers to finish in the study" Kagome huffed "Sesshoumaru's not going to do any more, you will get up bright and early tomorrow to do those papers or I'll tell your dad you slacked off again"

"Ok ok, man you're worse than my own mother" He then closed the door and waddled off to bed

"Nuisance" He then noticed Kagome's hand was still on his boxers

"I thought that was exciting" Kagome grinned "I mean getting caught by Inuyasha"

"Good thing it wasn't my father" Her hand then slipped under his boxers as she met him in a tender kiss, he moaned into her lips as she rubbed his already erect member "Kagome..." He groaned

"Yes?"

"Do it...harder"

"I got a better idea" She pulled her hand from his boxers resulting in a whimper from him and pulled them down and off his well built form. She then kissed down his chest, to his abdomen until she met the most private part of his body. She was about to take him in her mouth when the bedroom door began to knock, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome up to him and pulled the covers over them

"Come in" Jaken then walked in and bowed

"Sorry to disturb you Prince Sesshoumaru but Master Inuyasha went to do the reviews and spilt ink all over them"

"Fine" Sesshoumaru sighed "I'll be there now, leave us" Jaken bowed once again and left "Sorry love, I have to go sort that out" He was about to sit up when Kagome pinned him to the bed

"No you don't, it's Inuyasha's fault so he will have to clean it up" She then rubbed herself against him causing his head to fly back in pure bliss "Am I understood Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Kagome..." She loved how he would subdue to him if she touched him in certain places

"Do you wish me to continue?" He nodded and glanced at her through half lidded eyes "Do you love me Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes..." He breathed

"Good" She was about to trail down his body when the door knocked again "Who is it?" Kagome almost barked

"It's Inutaisho" She cursed herself from snapping, Sesshoumaru pulled the covers up again

"Come in Father" Inutaisho walked in with a frown

"What happened the those reviews Sesshoumaru?"

"Jaken told me that Inuyasha just spilt ink all over them"

"I see" He sighed "Sorry to ask you this son but I will need to fix those reviews so will you go to the Northern Lord's meeting in my place?"

"Yes Father, when do you want me to leave?"

"9am tomorrow" Sesshoumaru nodded and Inutaisho saw the disappointed look on Kagome's face

"Oh Kagome don't look so sad, it pains me to see you so down" She rested her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and put on a sad smile "I know when Sesshoumaru comes home I'll give him the day off and you two can be alone" Kagome beamed and nodded

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you Kagome?"

"Thank you" He then opened his arms to her, she just blushed "Umm I would hug you but..."

"Right..." Inutaisho found this awkward on him too "Well I'll give you one tomorrow, goodnight you two and Sesshoumaru see me before you leave tomorrow" He then left. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and sighed

"You better get some sleep, you will have to go early in the morning" He heard the sadness in her voice and felt guilty, he kissed her mating mark and rolled so that he was on top of her "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to pleasure my mate" His hand began to slip up her dress when she stopped him

"You need to sleep love"

"I don't think staying awake for an extra ten minutes will kill me" His hand then slipped under her underwear and she moaned "Happy?"

"Oh yes" She began to squirm under him

"Stay still love" He lifted her dress to her waist and ripped off her underwear, he kissed down her stomach and darted his tongue into her womanhood

"Sessh..." Her breath got caught in her throat. He devoured her juices hungrily and felt himself harden as she called out his name repeatedly "Sesshou..." She was nearing her climax. When he hit a spot that pleasured her the most she came in his mouth whilst screaming his name and he lapped the juices up, he then climbed back up to her and kissed her. She tasted herself on him and pushed him on his back "Your turn" She hurriedly took his member in her mouth and sucked, nipped and licked it

"Kagome..." He groaned as his fingers entangled in her hair keep her there, she continued to pump, faster, harder. She needed him to come soon otherwise he'd be exhausted in the morning, when she felt the warmth of his seed enter her mouth she swallowed the substance and climbed up her lovers body to lie beside him "Brilliant" He breathed trying to get his breath back, she cuddled to him and he wrapped his arms around her "God I love you"

"I know" She giggled. Soon sleep took over both of them and they slept for the rest of the night

The sun rose at 7am, Sesshoumaru was awake and sat up on the bed careful not to wake his mate. He went to the hot spring and washed himself free of last night's events, Kagome woke in the bed and found no Sesshoumaru. She heard the splashing of water which told her where her mate was, she got out of bed; pulled down her nightdress; stretched and went to their wardrobe and pulled out a kimono for her mate to wear. She got his usual white and red one along with his armour and swords, she lay them on the bed and dug out his black boots. Sesshoumaru walked in to find her on her hands and knees revealing most of her legs and thighs as the dress was really short

"Lovely view mate" He smirked. She jumped and hit her head on the wardrobe

"Sessh man" She dragged out his boots and placed them at the end of the bed "You hurt my head" He pulled her up and kissed her head

"Sorry mate" He nipped her mating mark as Kagome took the towel from around his waist and began to dry his body "You know I can do that myself, you're my mate not my slave"

"I'm only doing this for an excuse to see and touch your body" She grinned evilly

"You know you have permission to do that anyway" When she finished drying him he slipped on his kimono whilst Kagome went and bathed. When she re-entered the bedroom she found Sesshoumaru holding up a new kimono for her "For you love, to apologize for leaving you"

"Awe Sessh it's beautiful" She let him dress her and brush her hair

"There all done" He then took her hand and they went downstairs to breakfast. When they entered the dining room Inutaisho was talking with Sango, Miroku and Rin and Inuyasha had his head on the table

"Good morning everyone" Kagome waved. Inuyasha lifted his head from the table and looked at her, yes he had a hang over "Awe Inuyasha do you want me to make you an egg sandwich?" The hanyou put his hands to his mouth and darted off to the bathroom

"Evil" Sesshoumaru remarked

"Well that's what he gets for interrupting us last night and it's all his fault why you're going away in the first place" They then took their seats and ate

"Sesshoumaru when you get to The Northern Lord's palace apologize for my absence and tell him why"

"Yes Father" After breakfast it was nearly 9am and Kagome was at the entrance of the palace with Sesshoumaru "I'll see you in two days Kagome"

"Don't be too long Sessh" She kissed his lips and clung to him "I don't want you to leave me"

"I'll be back before you know it" He then released her and pecked her nose "Be a good Princess" He smirked

"If I find out you've bedded one of the Northern whores I'll kill you"

"And if I find out you've bedded Jaken I'll kill both of you" He loved to tease her, he would miss it

"Well he does turn me on" She teased back "But don't worry he's not in your league"

"Good" They shared once last kiss before Sesshoumaru made his way North...

**Chapter one is up and I did it in a matter of 2 hours, if you want chapter 2 just ask :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	2. Discussion

Chapter 2 – Discussion

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru fly into the sky as Sango came up to her "Is something troubling you Kagome?"

"Kind of"

"You want to talk about it?"

"Yes, to you; Miroku and Inuyasha" Kagome said "Meet you in Sesshoumaru's and my room in 5 minutes"

"No problem" Sango then ran off to find Miroku and Inuyasha. Now everyone were in Kagome's/Sesshoumaru's room, Inuyasha had gotten over his hangover by now – you could tell by the way he was snooping around the bedroom, Kagome walked in and sighed

"Inuyasha what exactly are you trying to find?"

"Something to humiliate Sesshoumaru with when he returns"

"Grow up" Kagome huffed as she sat on the bed "I need to talk to you guys about my relationship about Sesshoumaru"

"Oh my god Kagome are you pregnant?" Sango asked

"Are you leaving him?" Inuyasha asked

"Are you leaving him because he got you pregnant?" Miroku asked

"No, no and no" She sighed "Lately he hasn't been coming to bed, I managed to drag him here last night but that hardly happens. He seems to like work more than me, well it's either that or he's drinking with Inuyasha" She said his name as she glared slightly at him

"Drink is a good stress reliever" Inuyasha shrugged

"Well Inuyasha I'm sexually frustrated because you keep having my man drinking with you" She sighed "I need advice guys, do you know any way for me to get him to come to bed?"

"Well we've got under 24 hours" Inuyasha smirked "And I think I've got just the idea" He then shifted closer to the group "What you need to do Kagome is wear something that will make him drool over you and will follow you to the bedroom"

"Yeah but don't call him to bed just walk past him in it" Sango added

"And if he has the right mind he'll grope you" Everyone then just pushed Miroku off the bed

"Let's see what you can wear" Sango then went to Kagome's underwear draw and dug through it "Good thing there's a lot of seductive things from your time" She pulled out a lacy black bra with matching underwear "Wear that"

"I can't walk around just wearing these" Kagome complained

"You're right" He then grabbed Kagome's silk dressing gown "Wear this over them but show some cleavage"

"Wow Inuyasha you got some good taste" Kagome laughed "My brother in-law is helping me pick out sexy clothes" She mused

"I just want to see him lose his stamina for once, he always acts high and mighty" He snorted

"No you want to see my happy Inuyasha" Kagome laughed

"Quick hide the clothes" His ear perked up "Dad's coming" Sango and Kagome jumped on the clothes when Inutaisho walked in, everybody smiled innocently "Hello father, how can I help you?"

"Kiss up" Inutaisho smirked "Why are you in Sesshoumaru's room?"

"Kagome wanted us to help her pick out an outfit for Sesshoumaru's return" Inuyasha said, well it wasn't lying was it?

"I see, well Inuyasha you have a lot of work to do since you got drunk and ruined all the reviews"

"That Sesshoumaru worked hard on all night" Kagome added "Inutaisho you promised me a hug" She then jumped off the bed and hugged him

"Oh yes I almost forgot" He hugged her back and released her "Move it Inuyasha" Inuyasha sighed and stood

"See you later guys"

"Good luck" Miroku smirked

"Miroku" Inutaisho started "I heard your the one who got my son drunk so you can help too" He then dragged him out too, the girls fell back on the bed and giggled

"So Kagome do you think you'll get him back into your bed?"

"Well I better had" Kagome mused "I miss sex" For the rest of the day the girls played with Rin as the boys worked for Inutaisho. Soon the sun had set and it was time for bed "Goodnight Sango" Kagome called as she entered her room

"Goodnight Kagome" Kagome then slid into the covers and let sleep take over her...

The next morning Kagome woke to Rin cheering downstairs, gosh that kid could be so loud

"Prince Sesshoumaru you're home" Kagome sat up on the bed fully awake and Sango ran in

"Kagome quickly get up I got a plan" Kagome then got out of bed as Sango ran to her wardrobe and pulled out a short black dress that was just above the knees and showed a lot of cleavage "Put it on" Kagome threw the dress on along with a pair of matching heals "Gosh I love the clothes from your time" She then brushed Kagome's hair and put a small amount of make up on her, satisfied that Kagome looked sexy she linked her arm and dragged her out of the bedroom "Now Kagome act casual and don't let on anything about tonight"

"Got it" They then went downstairs and were greeted by everyone, Sesshoumaru saw Kagome and almost lost his composure "Hey handsome" Kagome walked over to him and pecked his lips

"That was a pathetic kiss"

"All you deserve" She teased

"Oh really?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him "Did you miss me last night?"

"Not really, Jaken kept me company, took your place in your bed" She would hurt him but tease him at the same time "First piece of company I've had in a while" Sango knew she had to save Kagome fast, she didn't want them to argue, no that wasn't the plan

"Hey Kagome, race you to the breakfast table?"

"You're on" The girls then ran to the dining room, the boys followed behind except Inutaisho as he was still fixing the reviews. Breakfast was served and everyone began to chat "So how was your travels?" Kagome asked as she knew it was her place as his mate

"It was...interesting" He smirked

"How?"

"I've never seen so many females drool over me in one go"

"I bet you bedded a blonde"

"Turns out the one I wanted was the Northern Lord's courtesan so I couldn't have her" He knew it would make her blood boil

"Awe too bad" She then thought of something extremely sinister "Hey Inuyasha did I leave my underwear in your room last night?" Inuyasha caught on and played along

"No I gave them back remember? Along with your bra?"

"Oh yes I remember" She then turned to Miroku "I know I didn't leave anything in your room, did I?"

"Well there was that thong thing or was it Sango's? I had both of you in one go last night" Sesshoumaru knew what Kagome was up to, she was trying to make him angry and jealous, it wasn't really working. He found it more amusing if anything. Kagome then heard Sesshoumaru mumbling names

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to remember that girl's name, Kate? No, Kaguya? No, oh that's it Kagura" He knew how much Kagome hated the youkai

"Awe and you didn't get any action with your lover" Kagome smirked "Shall we go and play with Rin in the garden Sango?"

"Ok" The girls then left. The boys fearing for their lives after what they said about Kagome and the underwear thing stood

"Oh what's that Dad?" Inuyasha shouted pretending to be called upon "You need help? Ok I'm coming" Inuyasha then dashed away. Miroku and Sesshoumaru shared a few glances before Miroku caved in

"I...ah...better go help h-him" He then ran after Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru smirked and went off to train in the dojo.

It had been a long day and all the girls did were play with Rin all day and Kagome had avoided Sesshoumaru, she was glad that he hadn't shown up at dinner, that meant that he was in a mood.

"I must say Kagome" Sango mused "You two ripped into each other today"

"Feh he had it coming"

"Well it's 7pm now, get dressed up. Inuyasha is drinking with Sesshoumaru in his study and you know it is impossible for men to leave their drink" The girls then dashed upstairs and got Kagome dressed "Kagome where are those boots you got from your time? They looked kinky"

"By here" She pulled them out

"Put them on" Kagome did so "Right good luck sis, let me know how it goes" Just as Sango was about to leave Kagome grabbed her

"Wait, there's got to be a reason why I'm going into the study"

"Just go in there and ask Sesshoumaru has he seen your brush or something"

"Ok" Sango then left and Kagome made her way to the study, she knocked and walked in to find Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sharing a bottle of sake "Sesshoumaru have you seen my hair brush?"

"Hmm?" He had his back to her, Inuyasha motioned for her to stand in front of his brother

"I said" She stood in front of his sitting form so he was looking directly at her breasts "Have you seen my hair brush?" She bent down to meet his gaze which also resulted in showing her breasts some more

"Bedroom" He choked "I mean it is in the bedroom"

"Oh thanks" She kissed his lips "I'm assuming you'll be up all night so I'll see you in the morning" She then left the study and went back to their room

"Umm Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said as he got up "I've had a long day so I think I'm going to go to bed"

"Of course you are" Inuyasha smirked "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight" Sesshoumaru then paced to the bedroom and walked in to find Kagome laying on top of the covers, dressing gown open to reveal her underwear and was reading a book not even acknowledging he was in the room. He began to crawl over her, took her book from her hands and looked down at her

"Can I help you love?" Kagome asked "There's no sake here"

"Well you got all dressed up for me so I couldn't leave you" He growled seductively into her ear

"For you? Sessh I got dressed up for Jaken" She grinned when he growled angrily

"Do not mention the imp's name when I'm about to make love to you, the only name I want to hear leave your lips is mine" Kagome then pushed him up

"Go sit on the chair by there" He did as she asked and she stood before him "Do you want me Sesshoumaru?" He nodded. She dropped her dressing gown to the floor and walked over to him "How much?"

"I want you more than anything mate" Kagome then straddled his hips with hers as she sat on him, she caught his lip as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she ground into him, he let out a groan as he broke the kiss and threw his head back

"Do you like that?" He nodded with half lidded eyes that were glazed with love and lust "You know Sessh" She spoke in a quiet sexy voice "You've been leaving on my own lately when I've been needing you in me, I don't want you to do it again"

"I won't mate" Kagome nodded and began to unbuckle his hakama, she pulled them off along with his haori and kissed his now bear chest "Oh Kagome..." He closed his eyes as she nipped and licked at his neck, she felt his clothed erection press against her stomach and grinned

"Someone's ready" She giggled

"Right I can't take any more of your torture woman" He then lifted her up with him and threw her on the bed, he lay over her and began their night of full bliss...

The next morning Kagome awoke to pains all over her but didn't really care when she found her mate sound asleep beside her, she leaned over to him and kissed his parted lips "Leave me again Sessh and I'll punish you again..."

THE END

**Well hoped you enjoyed it, I think that was the shortest story I have ever written lol. Please review**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


End file.
